A new hero
by last vampire
Summary: every one knows the story of king arthur, but what we knew was wrong. now only kagome can help sesshoumaru defet mordred, arthurs evil son.


I wanted to rewrite this story I did not like where it was leading.

Prologue

In 900A.D the great wizard Merlin travelled to Japan to have a sword made for the true king of England. He had the sword made to be wielded by only the pure of heart. Merlin named the sword Excalibur. Merlin gave Excalibur to a young man named Arthur. The true king of England, but the hearts of man are easily swayed. His sister Morgana lafay was an evil creature and tricked Arthur in to conceiving with her a child. After realizing her betrayal, Arthur's heart grew black with hate. No longer pure.

Before the child was born Morgana approached a strong and evil spirit. Morgana asked the sprit to enter her child. Her plan was to use the sprit to conquer England for herself. After the babe was born she named him Mordred. He grew at an unnatural rate. In a matter of months the boy was a man. Unfortunately Morgana underestimated the sprits strength and was easily defeated by him. A war broke out between Mordred and his father. Merlin told Arthur that the only way to kill this sprit was with Excalibur. Only purity and light could destroy darkness. But because of the hate in his heart, Arthur could no longer wield Excalibur. Arthur was defeated in battle but not before severely injuring Mordred. Merlin called upon a strong demon from Japan by the name of Inutasiho to help him lock away Mordred. But because of Morgred's strength the spell would only last for 600 years.

Inutasiho sent his own child to stay with Merlin as a reassurance that in 600 years he would aid him once again.

It has been 600 years the barrier on the spell is weakening and Mordred has begun to awake ready to take vengeance on the men who locked him away.

Chapter one: a new road.

Kagome's journey in the past was almost complete. The evil hanyu Naruku was defeated. Now as Inuyasha and the gang including seeshoumaru's pack stood beside her she had to wish on the shilkon ending its existence.

"What are you going to wish for Kagome?" shippo asked?

"You shall see." Holding the jewel in her hands she closed her eyes without saying a word made her wish. She wanted the souls in the jewel to be set free to take their rest in the afterlife. Suddenly the jewel levitated out of her hands. All watched as the souls escaped, there shadowy figures lifted towards heaven. A translucent figure of midroku stood before her.

"Thank you, miko Kagome." Was all she could say as her soul left with the others. The jewel crumbled and disappeared in to the wind.

It was over. But something was wrong. Kagome was supposed to be sent back now but nothing happened.

"Something is wrong why am still here?" Kagome looked towards the well as did Sesshoumaru. Kagome took off at high speed sensing a strong aura coming from the direction of the well. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed close behind.

Sesshoumaru knew the aura that the miko followed, and he realized what this meant. Upon reaching the well Kagome saw what looked like a female Sesshoumaru in English armor chanting over her transport home.

"Anall nathrack uthos bethos doss yell yenva." Kagome noticed a barrier was erected around her and the strange women. Looking behind her she saw that Inuyasha trying to break the barrier as Sesshoumaru looked at the woman emotionlessly.

Who was she and why was she chanting over the well? Kagome wanted answers. Before she could ask the woman stopped her chanting, turned and spoke to her directly.

"It is nice to finally meet you miko Kagome." How the hell did this woman know her name? Along with confusion, anger rose.

"I seem to be at a loss you know me but I do not know you. You look like Sesshoumaru why?" she asked venom laced her voice. The woman just smiled.

"There is no need for anger miko. I look like lord Sesshoumaru because I am his twin sister my name is Alexandrea toshio." Looking passed her she smiled. "I haven't seen my brother in 600 years." Looking back at Kagome her smile turned to a frown. "I must tell you that you are in grave danger. In a month's time a great evil will be released and he will be coming for you and Sesshoumaru."

"Excuse me?" was kagomes luck this bad that she had two great evils in her life. "Sesshoumaru I can understand has enemies but we all just defeated the only enemy that I was aware I had." Alexandrea heard Sesshoumaru growl lowly at the woman's words.

"This was not my brother's enemie but my fathers. I will explain, but I would like to drop the barrier first." Stepping passed kagome Alexandrea stopped when she was a few yards away from the barrier. Looking over her shoulder she spoke. "The half-breed looks angry, stay behind me." Before the barrier fell kagome whispered inyuashas least favorite word.

Alexandrea watched with shock as Inuyasha fell to the earth. Whispering a few words the barrier fell. Walking over to the crater in the earth Alexandrea laughed. "That," pointing down at the boy "kagome is a wonderful trick. Do you associate with this half –breed?" Alexandrea could feel kagomes anger.

"His name is Inuyasha. And I will not allow you to call him half-breed any longer. He is your brother" Kagome spoke softly but with anger in her voice.

Alexandrea was slightly confused but before she could question her Sesshoumaru spoke. "Miko, my sister did not know the half-breeds name. There is no reason for your anger." turnig to his sister he nodded once. "The half-breed is indeed our half bother. If your home that must mean Mordreds prison is weakening." Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru.

"I know that name." Sesshoumaru looked to kagome.

"How?"

"When I was young my mother told me the story of King Arthur. Mordred was his son right?"


End file.
